1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Photolithography that utilizes a chemically-amplified radiation-sensitive resin composition has been used in the production of semiconductor devices (e.g., IC), liquid crystal devices, circuit boards (e.g., thermal head), and the like. When radiation (e.g., deep ultraviolet rays (e.g., KrF excimer laser light or ArF excimer laser light)) is applied to the chemically-amplified radiation-sensitive resin composition (application of radiation may be hereinafter referred to as “exposure”), an acid is generated in the area (exposed area) to which radiation has been applied, and a difference in solubility rate in a developer occurs between the exposed area and the unexposed area due to chemical reactions catalyzed by the acid. A resist pattern is formed on a substrate by utilizing the difference in solubility rate. A radiation-sensitive resin composition that contains an acid-labile group-containing polymer and a photoacid generator has been known as such a radiation-sensitive resin composition.
A radiation-sensitive resin composition that contains a polymer that has an alicyclic structure-containing acid-labile group and a lactone structure (Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-109154), a radiation-sensitive resin composition that contains a polymer that contains an acid-labile group and a cyclic carbonate structure (Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-133377), and the like have been proposed as a radiation-sensitive resin composition used for exposure that utilizes ArF excimer laser light.